baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Carsa
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 6 | reputation = | hit_points = | xp_value = | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Firewine Bridge | place = | coordinates = | items = Knave's Robe, Protection From Fire, Dagger | gold = 25 }} Carsa calls to you from the northern basin of the former Firewine River in the Firewine Bridge area (3500.920) as soon as you come into sight. She was a member of an adventuring party exploring Firewine Ruins until they found a jar with Kahrk, a 12th level Ogre Mage, trapped inside. He then proceeded to drive them all insane until they killed themselves one by one, until finally only Carsa remained with the jar. If you demand the jar, she will commit suicide by freeing the Ogre Mage trapped inside it. Then it's your turn. Dialog There are many paths through the dialog, leading to either abandoning Carsa, in which case she walks out of the game, or—eventually—demanding the jar from her. The most direct route to the latter is 1, 1, 2, 2, 2 which is shown below. Other dialog options lead to no other useful or interesting information. He's driving me... mad! Oh, please make it stop, make him stop his screaming. AAAHhhhhhh...! Shut it up! *1:-'What's wrong? What is driving you to madness? Lady, if you want help, you're going to have to calm down.' :: He... it's in my head. It won't be quiet, just keeps on whispering, and whispering. You see this jar. Do you SEE it?! *1:-'We see the jar, lady. Now just calm down and tell us what's happening.' :: My companions and I... we explored the Firewine ruins... and we found... we found, this jar. It... it drove them all mad. They hacked and they cut, and... the blood, so much blood. They're all dead now, and only I'm left. The voice... it tells me to say the name. If I say the name, it promises great rewards. But... I won't... I won't. *2:-'Just give us the jar, Carsa. We'll know what to do with it. Don't worry.' ::NO! Carsa will not give the jar. The jar is Carsa's and hers alone. Get away! Get away or Carsa will say the name, and we will all die. *2:-'Give us the jar, Carsa. Give it to us now!' ::You not take the jar from Carsa. It's mine. MINE! Stay away, or I say the name. Stay away. *2:-'We're taking the jar from you, whether you like it or not.' ::NOOOoooo. ::KAHRK! ::OH MIGHTY KAHRK! Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Articles with redlinks